


Pure

by MurielJones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castration, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, castrated sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Sam seduces Dean, it was easy though.  No sex, just nearly.  Just a little castrated Sam smut, becuase I have a little kink.  (Nothing to do with "Like a dog" at all, which  is actually about something other than sex).





	Pure

Crap, Sam opens his legs and crap, because I knew Sam had had his balls cut off, but I didn’t expect him to be pretty down there. I asked, all I did was ask what it looked like, genuine curiosity question, I’d never seen a guy like that before, next thing, I come out of the shower, and there is Sam, naked as the day he was born, but with a little less to show.  


Dean looks at his brother, Sam’s cock, limp and small and hanging over where Sam keeps his fine hair shaved, hanging over where there should be balls, but there’s nothing, only a pink line, and Sammy’s pink little pucker. Dean wishes, really wishes, he wasn’t noticing that pucker. Sam shifts his legs further open, its an invitation if Dean had ever seen one. Not a seduction, just a plain old offer: ‘you want it, come get it.’  


Sam, damn it Sammy, Sam, Sam reaches to the bedside table and grabs lube, which was conveniently and not accidentally placed beside their bed. Their bed, which Dean could explain, or rationalize, depending on who was choosing the word, but really just amounted to how close he and Sam were, are. But the lube is more interesting than anyone’s denial, especially as Sam flips the cap as though it were something dramatic, and wets his fingers with some sticky jell.  


Dean just watches, because this is Sam’s show. God, he wishes he could forget this is Sam, years of laying together in bed, pulling Sam close, leaving their bed in the morning before Sam felt his hard on, before he reached over to help Sam with morning wood, smelling Sam’s hair. Or sometimes Sam was up first and Dean would wake up to coffee, or bitchiness, usually one or the other, sometimes both. Then Sam does this. You know all sorts of people when you are a hunter, and you know people who will cut your balls off if you just ask them. Sam leaves him a note, that says one day, and I will be back, and then explains, not that the explanation makes sense, because neither of them is allowed to believe these things, let alone say them. But here is the thing, ‘pure’ Sam says that more than once, he wants to be pure, new, for Dean. He doesn’t say what for, he says he loves Dean, he doesn’t say how, it could be ambiguous, but its not. No more ambiguous that the display in front of him.


End file.
